


Crossing Lines Part 4

by eminwonderland



Series: Crossing Lines [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bearded Chris Evans, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Light Angst, Protective Chris, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminwonderland/pseuds/eminwonderland
Summary: This is an AU where Jensen is a musician and he and the reader move to LA so he can pursue a music career. A new neighbor moves into their building; an up and coming actor named Chris.





	Crossing Lines Part 4

_“I’m sorry, Y/N.” He grabs your shoulder, pulling you into him. “I was stupid.” Resting his chin on your head, he strokes your hair. “I was so worried about being honest with you that I freaked out when I couldn’t separate my feelings.” He pulls back, his blue eyes serious. “Nothing happened. I just didn’t know and I-.” His hands cup your face. “Say something.”_

_“I don’t know what to say. I’m glad that you were honest and that nothing happened, but I’m still hurt.”_

_“God, I’m an idiot.”_

_“Yes, you are.”_

_“Will you forgive me?”_

_Too many feelings, too many emotions, too much everything. You need to escape._

_“I think I need some time and space.”_

_“Please forgive me. I’m so sorry. I won’t push, but please.”_

_A nod is all you can muster. You feel like you’re drowning; you need air. Pushing away from him, you rush back to your apartment._

_Slumped against the door with your head between your legs the tears finally come. Sobs wrack your body and it feels like days before they stop. Once they do and you finally feel like your head is above water and you know what you need to do. ___

__

__You call your best friend, Dee._ _

__“I need some best friend time. Is there any way you can you get a flight over?”_ _

__“Of course. Let me see when. I’ll text you with the details.”_ _

__“Omigosh, Dee! Thank you! Really, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”_ _

__“I don’t know what you’d do either.”_ _

__Just talking to Dee has lifted your spirits, so after a quick shower you grab your three favorite paintings and rush out the door. Your afternoon is spent knocking on every art gallery door and after hours of pounding pavement you catch a break._ _

__“These are great,” the gallery owner says._ _

__“Really?” you ask, unable to keep the disbelief from your voice._ _

__“I’ll give you space for these and if you can sell them within the month you’ll get space for four. We’ll work month-to-month and then we’ll see. Okay?”_ _

__“Okay, thank you so much!” you say, managing to stumble over yourself as you try to back away gracefully._ _

__That weekend Dee arrives at LAX. You’re fidgeting and checking your phone outside of arrivals when you spot her; breaking down in tears, you rush over to hug her._ _

__“I missed you,” she laughs, wiping the tears away._ _

__“I missed you, too.” You smile back and the stormy waters that have been threatening to drown you start to ebb._ _

__After popping celebratory drinks in honor of your gallery spot, you dive into the drama between you and Jensen. Surrounded by drinks and snacks, Dee sits patiently on the couch, listening to every detail._ _

__“I knew you were being sketchy lately,” Dee says, giving you some major stink eye. She leans back against the couch cushions, arms crossed, waiting for your explanation._ _

__“Yeah.” Is all you can manage to say, your eyes fixed on an extremely interesting thread dangling from your pant leg. You know you were grossly mishandling the situation, otherwise she would’ve been the first person you called._ _

__“So, out with it. If you were really torn up about Jensen you would’ve called me immediately,” she says, calling you out with precision. “You wouldn’t have been talking through your problems with this Chris dude.”_ _

__“We’ve been together since we were 20, Dee,” you say, your eyes imploring. “He’s been the love of my life since I was a kid. But lately I’ve been feeling like there’s more out there for me.”_ _

__“Finally!” Dee yells._ _

__You give her a sharp look._ _

__“Don’t get me wrong,” she says, holding up her hands. “You and Jensen were great together. Until you weren’t. He cheated on you just before you guys left for LA. You don’t think that had an effect? I know you, Y/n. You were never one to forgive and forget easily.”_ _

__And there it is; of course, Dee would call it exactly like it is. It would be terrifying how well she knows you if it wasn’t so goddamn helpful._ _

__“Okay, yes. If we weren’t already planning on packing up and moving it probably would’ve changed how I dealt with everything. It was just really easy to leave his indiscretion in Texas. But then, after it happened again… And then Chris showed up and it was like an awakening. Until that point, Jensen was the only man to ever make me feel this way.”_ _

__“Feel, currently? So, why aren’t you with Chris?”_ _

__“Well, he fucked up too.”_ _

__“Jesus, Y/n. You really know how to pick ‘em,” Dee says, the exasperation in her voice would make you laugh if you weren’t so deep in an ocean of anxiety and sadness._ _

__“Tell me about it.”_ _

__“Tell me what happened.”_ _

__You relay the events that unfolded with Chris. Once you’re finished you wait, watching your friend’s face as she processes everything. Finally, she looks up at you._ _

__“I don’t think it’s that bad.”_ _

__“Really?!”_ _

__“Ok, let me rephrase. It’s bad, but it’s also really good.”_ _

__“Explain.”_ _

__“Well he called you right away, right? He didn’t do anything with this chick. It seems, to me, that he was hyper aware of what went down with you and Jensen and wanted to be honest with you. But he was overly honest. Like he jumped the gun. I can’t imagine how acting can fuck with your emotions. You’re pretending to be into a person. That’s got to be hard to separate real from pretend, right? And he’s just started doing this? It seems to me like he’s still learning how to process his work.”_ _

__You sit silently. Thinking over everything that went down with Chris and everything your wonderful friend just said._ _

__“I love you, dude.”_ _

__“I know. And maybe next time you’ll call me right away, yeah?”_ _

__“Yeah, or maybe you could finally move here,” you say, with more hope in your voice than you mean to. “I’ve got an extra room and having a roommate would be really great.”_ _

__“Well, I have been thinking about a change lately.”_ _

__“Really?!”_ _

__Dee heads back to Texas the next day. The flurry of plans and promises exchanged between the two of you before she departs has you more excited and happy than you’ve been in a long time. As you leave LAX you start towards Jason’s place. It’s time you and Jensen talk._ _

__“I didn’t expect to see you,” Jensen says, sitting on the step next to you._ _

__“Yeah, sorry for not calling first.”_ _

__“It’s fine, Y/n. Really. So, what’s going on?”_ _

__“Well, I’ve had time to think and process and…” The words don’t come. You know how you feel but, saying it out loud is another matter entirely. Your stomach churns and you feel like you’re going to throw up._ _

__“And, what?”_ _

__“And it’s over.” The words flash out like lightning and the effect they have on Jensen isn’t much different than if a bolt just struck him._ _

__“That’s it?”_ _

__“No, I just. I love you and I always will, but sometimes relationships run their course and…”_ _

__“And?”_ _

__“And I think ours has. Jay, if I was the woman for you. You wouldn’t, you wouldn’t have cheated.”_ _

__He shrinks at your words._ _

__“I love you, too, Y/n. I’m sorry, I wasn’t myself, I was drunk and I-”_ _

__“I know, but I know that I’ll never get past this and I’ll resent you and hate myself if I stay. There are other people out there for us, Jay.”_ _

__“That Chris guy,” Jensen starts, anger seeping into his words._ _

__“This has nothing to do with him,” you say, placing your hand on his leg. “This is between you and me. We were kids when we met, Jay. Let’s let those kids stay happily in our memories. I would hate for us to continue to try at this and end up truly hating each other.”_ _

__“I do love you,” Jensen says, his gaze holding yours._ _

__You know what he says is true and you love him too. The love and anger twist into a thick tree of sadness branching into every limb. He leans in to kiss you and you let him. Your lips part, and the thrill is still there, weaving itself into the sadness. Your foreheads touch as the kiss ends._ _

__“I love you, too.”_ _

__You’re off the steps and in your car before a single tear falls, but they roll down your cheeks in a steady stream as you drive home. Pretending to check your mail, you scan the courtyard for Chris. The coast is clear, so you dash to your apartment. You are not ready for any more emotions today. After a three-day nap, maybe._ _

__A week later, after burying yourself in art and work, you decide you’re finally ready to talk to Chris. Standing at his door in an outfit that makes you feel good, you take a steadying breath and knock. Your lungs seize hold of your breath, it’s so quiet you can hear him inside, then suddenly there he is in the doorway. He looks intense, older than he did last week, probably due, in part, to the start of a beard on his handsome face. As soon as he sees you the intensity grows, his hands are cupping your face and he’s pulling you into a kiss before you can say hello._ _

__His stubble is rough against your face, but his lips are soft and warm against yours and you kiss him back before your brain knows what you’re doing. His arms are strong and steady as they wrap around you, pulling you close as he deepens the kiss. All the sadness and uncertainty melt away as you lean into him. A golden warmth seeps through your body and you wrap your arms around him pulling him close. As the shot of heat subsides, the cold chaser of reality hits and you break away._ _

__“Hi,” Chris says, keeping his hands on your hips._ _

__“Hi,” you say, taking a step back and looking up at him. “That wasn’t how I planned to start.”_ _

__“It was a great opener, though,” he says, that familiar playful spark lighting up his eyes as he smirks down at you._ _

__You smirk back. It’s impossible not to. “Can we talk?’_ _

__“Of course.” He steps back, sweeping his arm in welcome and arching his eyebrow as you slide past him. “Can I get you something to drink,” he asks, trailing you into the small apartment._ _

__“No, I’m fine, I-” you start to say, then realize you’re just trying to be polite and you actually are quite thirsty. “Actually, yes, water would be great, thank you,” you say, taking a seat at the little kitchen island. A few sips of water soothe your parched throat, but you’re still unsure where to start._ _

__“So, how did the rest of the shoot go?” you ask, keeping your eyes on the water bottle label._ _

__“Really?” Chris says, doubt evident in his voice. “That’s what you want to talk about?”_ _

__His tone makes you look up, “Well, no, but I figured some niceties would make it… nice.”_ _

__His eyes are pleading, but he stays where he is, giving you your space. “Y/n I’m dying over here. It’s taken every ounce of will power I have not to knock on your door every damn day. Put me out of my misery, please.”_ _

__Shit. You were so upset and in your own feelings, rightfully so you remind yourself, that you forgot how this could be killing him too._ _

__“I’m sorry. It’s been a lot.”_ _

__“I’m sorry too.” He reaches for your hand and you let him take it. “I know I said it before, but I just want to tell you again how sorry I am that I dumped all my bullshit on you. My co-workers gave me a lot of shit about that one.”_ _

__“You told them?!” you ask, pulling your hand out of his grasp._ _

__“Of course. I’d been going on non-stop about you from day one and after that day on set I was just a wreck and I didn’t know how to process it.”_ _

__“So, it really was you having trouble separating your real life from the movie?”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“And not that you just found somebody better?”_ _

__He’s around the counter and turning you toward him before the question is all the way out._ _

__“What? Y/n, how could you ever-?”_ _

__“Think that you’d find somebody better than me? Gee, I don’t know, maybe because that’s what’s happened in the past and-.”_ _

__“Let me stop you right there.” Chris bolts up and starts pacing the room. “I did that already, remember? When we first met, and I was with a different girl every night? That stopped when I met you.” His hands punctuate his points as he continues, “The whole thing with my co-star was work. And me not having the experience to deal with the emotional toll of the work. I’m telling you, I don’t have any feelings for her other than friendship.”_ _

__“I believe you.”_ _

__“You do?” He looks over at you but keeps walking._ _

__“I do. And I want you to know that I talked with Jensen and it truly is over.”_ _

__“It is?” He stops walking._ _

__“It is. Now would you come over here and kiss me?”_ _

__He jumps over to you and leans down, his hands cup your face as he looks into your eyes, “Yes.”_ _

__And that’s the last word he says for a long time._ _

__Bed covers are tangled at your feet, yet to be used, and you’re dreamily running your fingers through Chris’ hair as he drops kisses on your belly._ _

__“Y/n?” He looks up at you._ _

__“Hmm?”_ _

__“I have an idea.”_ _

__“Mmm, hmm.”_ _

__“We should get matching tattoos.”_ _

__“What?” Your dreamy disposition disappears as you sit up._ _

__“I’m serious. If this last month has taught me anything it’s that you’re it for me and I think we should mark this moment in our relationship.”_ _

__You’re not sure if it’s is timbre of his voice or the earnestness of his words, but you’re not immediately against the idea. This is especially surprising to you because, needles._ _

__“What were you thinking?”_ _

__“Just a little something. Here.” He kisses your belly. “Or here.” He circles your wrist and brings it to his lips. “Or here.” He moves over your body and kisses your throat.”_ _

__Laughing you push him away, “Ok, but of what?”_ _

__He sits back, kneeling over you, considering. Then he draws the symbol over and over again on your torso._ _

__“But open, not complete. We’ll know when to seal it forever.”_ _

__His eyes are intense again and it shifts something inside you. Like you’ve been hovering at the edge of a cliff and now you’re diving into something immense._ _

__“Okay.”_ _

__It takes less time than you expected. Your body is humming with nerves because, again, needles. So, Chris lets you go first. He holds your hand the whole time, but you still manage to faint. The worry on his face when you come to is adorably hilarious and after a bit of orange juice you’re able to continue. Chris maintains physical contact with you in some way the rest of the time. He claims he wants you to hold his hand during his ink and, with his hands on your hips, he guides you out of the shop. Then, twin bandages on the undersides of your left forearms, Chris takes your hand as you walk down the sidewalk._ _

__That evening Chris sits shirtless on your bathroom toilet as you check his tattoo. You take your time patting it dry and gently tracing the symbol as you apply the ointment. Chris sits you on the counter and his large hands deftly unwrap the bandage and, after washing your arm off in the sink, he traces your tattoo as he applies the ointment. Then he pulls you up by your arms and guides you into the bedroom._ _

__He backs up until he bumps into your bed. His movements are unhurried, he doesn’t speak, and with every kiss there’s a newly exposed patch of skin until, at last, his mouth is on yours. Your lips part, slotting together as he grabs your ass and pulls you closer. A moment later you’re up against the wall with your legs around his waist, each kiss growing more urgent than the last. Hungry, he presses into you, the wall giving you nowhere to go as you grind against each other._ _

__In a tumble you land on the bed, the rest of his clothes left on the floor with yours. Straddling him, you slowly ease down until your bodies join. It’s electric, like someone flipping a switch, it hums over your whole body and you take a moment to relish in the connection. His chest rises and falls as you draw over his tattoo with your finger. His thumb mimics the movement over your tattoo. Infinity, almost._ _

__You slide your hand into his, intertwining your fingers and he pulls you down to him, his mouth capturing yours in a deep kiss. You move, slowly, in a teasing rhythm until he tightens his arms around you and thrusts. In his impatience he rolls, caging you in between his strong arms. His gaze lingers as you reach up, curling your fingers around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss._ _

__His warm lips trail kisses down your throat to your shoulder and back again before capturing your lips once more. He pushes your legs further apart, lifting one of them over his arm and you hold on as he goes deeper, dragging over your sensitive ridge again and again. Your bodies are damp, intensifying each touch and you lose sense of everything except him. The way his fingers keep tracing the lines of your body. The way his lips hover over yours even when you’re not kissing. The way his breath hitches when you thrust up to meet him._ _

__Wrapping your legs around him as he pulls you ever closer you match his increased pace. You’re both chasing, pushing the edge, rushing to meet each other, over and over, until pleasure erupts from your core, radiating through every cell in your body and you cry out his name. Waves of ecstasy roll over you until he finds his release._ _

__Epilogue - 2014, Los Angeles, CA_ _

__Your palms are sweaty, and you keep rubbing them on the legs of your jeans. Suddenly, hands grab your arms from behind._ _

__“Relax, Y/n. You’re gonna do great,” Chris whispers at the shell of your ear._ _

__“Easy for you to say,” you say, turning around in his arms and circling his neck. “What if no shows up?”_ _

__“Everyone is going to show up.”_ _

__“What if EVERYONE shows up?”_ _

__“That’ll be good too,” he laughs._ _

__It’s the opening of your gallery in LA. Chris just got back from shooting his latest film. You’ve invited everyone in your respective social circles, including all his co-stars and, because you love to torture yourself, Jensen and his wife. You’ve only seen him a handful of times since you broke up and not since he and Danneel had their child last year._ _

__The opening begins, and Dee comes over beaming, “It looks amazing, Y/n!”_ _

__“Thank you!” You turn in Chris’ arms, leaning into him as you smile back._ _

__He hugs you tighter, “Hey, Dee. I had Y/n invite a friend of mine and I want you to meet him.”_ _

__You stiffen a bit, knowing what Chris has been planning. You aren’t looking at him, but you know exactly which mischievous smile he is wearing right now._ _

__“Oh, yeah?” Dee says._ _

__“Yeah,” he says, looking past her. “Here he comes now. Hey, Stan! Come here!”_ _

__Sebastian Stan moves through the crowd coming over to join your group._ _

__“Hey, Y/n,” he says, kissing your cheek. “Congratulations.”_ _

__“Thanks,” you say, unable to keep your smile a reasonable size._ _

__Chris breaks in, “Sebastian I’d like you to meet Dee. Dee this is Sebastian.”_ _

__“Hi,” Dee says, offering her hand._ _

__“Hey,” Sebastian says, taking it. “You want to walk the show with me?”_ _

__“Sure,” Dee says._ _

__You watch as they walk off together, chatting comfortably as they go. Just then Jensen and Danneel arrive. Chris notices them too._ _

__“Go say hello, I think Downey is eyeing one of your largest pieces. I’m gonna make him pay double.”_ _

__“Don’t you dare!” you say, laughing._ _

__Chris walks off laughing, and you make a mental note to check in with Susan later, then you greet the rest of your guests. It’s a flurry of “Hellos” and “Congratulations” and handshakes and hugs. You’re bowled over by all the enthusiasm, but you know you’re going to need some sensory relief after tonight._ _

__Halfway through the night you’re able to greet Jensen with a proper hello._ _

__“Hey, Jensen,” you say, giving him a half hug._ _

__“Hey, Y/n,” he says, pulling back and putting his arm around Danneel. “I’d like you to meet my wife, Danneel.”_ _

__“Hi,” Danneel says, extending her hand. Her smile is warm as is the adoration in Jensen’s eyes._ _

__“Hi, it’s nice to meet you. Thank you so much for coming by.”_ _

__“Wouldn’t miss it,” Jensen says._ _

__“Plus, it’s one of the first true date nights we’ve had.” Danneel elbows him playfully._ _

__“Oh, yeah! Congratulations!”_ _

__“Thanks,” they say in unison._ _

__Chris slides up next to you then._ _

__“Hey, man,” he says, extending his hand to Jensen._ _

__“Hey.” Jensen takes it and they shake._ _

__“Thanks for coming, Y/n’s been working so hard on this gallery. I really wanted this night to be a success for her.”_ _

__“She deserves it,” Jensen says, catching your eye for a moment._ _

__“Well, we should probably continue greeting,” you say. “Thanks again for coming. I really appreciate it. And congratulations again!”_ _

__“Congratulations to you, too,” Jensen says. Then they fade into the crowd._ _

__“See, that wasn’t so bad,” Chris says._ _

__“You’re right,” you say, smiling up at him._ _

__He pulls you close, his hand sliding down your arm until it reaches your tattoo. He kisses you in that sure way he has, his thumb circling the ink, no more gap; complete, just like his._ _


End file.
